Mega Man Chronicles
Mega Man Chronicles is a Conceptual fan made game by GadgetJax Plot Everything takes place 3 months after megaman 10. In Mega Man Chronicles, Dr. Wily has shut down his ambitions for world domination and is now living with Dr. Light as his assistant. When Mega Man is sent by Light to inspect an energy surge in a nearby factory, it seems to have been attacked by 8 Robots called Chrinitars, who work for an alien named Chronos. Mega Man, and the rest of the robots created by Light and Wily are seeking refuge in an abandoned space colony in outer space to avoid attacks on earth by Chronos and his Chrinitars. While Wily works out an attack strategy, Dr. Light refitted Mega Man to be able to absorb space minerals to use his weapons. After defeating 3 Chrinitars, Mega Man can Mix weapons together to make new ones. After defeating the fourth Chrinitar, Mega Man has to fight Hurricrane. Dr. Light discovers that the Chrinitars were actually guardians of the galaxy, but were manipulated by Chronos. Dr. Light warns Mega Man that Chronos might try to manipulate someone on the colony. Once all the Chrinitars are defeated, Mega Man will take the Boss he just defeated to Dr. Light to see if he can remove the mind control set on the Chrinitars. While Dr. Light was working with Mega Man, Chronos snuck into the colony and tried to persuade Dr. Wily into helping him. Wily refuses, saying "Evil is a thing of the past!". Realizing that Dr. Wily is telling the truth, Chronos mind controls him by drawing out his most evil desire: Destroy Mega Man! Difficulty Easy: All damaged received is halved, and all damaged sent is doubled. Support panels are added. You also start with 9 lives. Normal: Like most Mega Man Games. The Super Adapter can only be found in Normal Mode. Hard: Only 2 lives(shown as 1.). Damage recieved is doubled. Only 4 E-Tanks can be held at once, instead of 9. Unlocked after finishing the game on Easy without a Game Over or by finishing Normal/Classic. Classic: Same as Normal. You cannot combine weapons, but bosses now have specific weaknesses. GamePlay The same sprites in Mega Man 8 are used. The controls assume that the player is playing the Wii version with the Remote Held sideways. Characters *Mega Man( the main character) *Roll(slightly larger role than the other megaman games but is not playable) *Proto Man(Appears in the opening cutscene and helps Mega Man in Chronos stage 2.) *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily(Protagonist and part Antagonist) *Auto, Eddie, Beat(Auto runs the shop with Dr. Light. Eddie & Beat assist Mega Man in the Chunk Man stage and the Wily Stage 1.) * Bosses 'Opening Stage: Chronos (1st Phase)' Much like Vile in X1, there is no way to attack him at first,so just run away until Mega Man gets heavily damaged. Right before the finishing blow, Dr. Light teleports Mega Man back to the lab. 'Flurry Man' His main attacks consist of creating ice pillars rise from the floor. He moves around by running and will jump if he is shot my a normal Mega Buster shot. Using this can turn the tides of battle. Another attack he uses throws icicles straight out at you and freeze you on contact, but can be destroyed with a couple shots from the Mega Buster, making him the easiest boss in the game(so far). Weapon:Flurry icicle Good Weapons to use on him: Fire Laser, Star Storm, Search Sword 'Nimbus Man' At the start of the battle, Nimbus will use his cloud ability to fly around the field. Every time you get beneath him he will use a thunder attack to zap you, and will send volts flying left and right once it lands. After landing, he will perform lots of jumps, then shoot sparks in three directions. Because of his movement, he is one of the hardest Chrinitars. Weapon: Nimbus Volt Good Weapons to use on him:Star Storm, Ice slasher, Sunshine Beam, Volcanic Cannon, Puff Blower, Homing Missile 'Inferno Man' When he sets his body on fire(That can damage you), he is about to draw Magma from the floor, doing massive damage if you are struck by it. He is not to fast, but his flying flame fist packs a punch and moves very fast. A regular jump is not high enough to avoid this, so hit him with a charge shot so he will flinch. With the right weapons, the player could easily beat him.But make sure to be prepared with surplus energy if you choose to fight him with the Mega Buster. Weapon: Inferno Shot( Is it meant to be based off of his punch...?) Good Weapons to use on him: Aiming Cannon,Earth Gaizer, Nimbus Volt, Heavy Cannon 'Chunk Man' This guy rides in a Ride Armor(like the one from Megaman X). For the first half of the boss, he can only move around and punch. After receiving half of his Max HP, the armor will blow up and Chunk will take on hand-to-hand combat. He mainly attacks by shooting drills out of his cannon, arched on his shoulder, but he can also make a heavy chunk of rock fall on his fist, splitting into smaller segments. p.s. while he is in his armor, the Flurry Icicle weapon can freeze him. Weapon: Rock Chunk Good Weapons to use on him: Mega Buster, Flurry Icicle, Nuclear Bomb, Inferno Shot, Homing Missile 'Nuke Man' Nuke Man mainly attacks by dashing to one side of the screen to the other,. It is possible to jump over this. He can also shoot bomb out, three at a time. They will land on the floor and change color depending on what shape their blast will be. Red for horizontal, Blue for vertical. After depleting half of his energy bar, he will launch a giant nuke in the air, and it will fall to the ground. It can be dodged depending where it lands. If to the left of Nuke Man, in is dodged by moving to his right, and vice versa. Weapon: Nuclear Bomb Good Weapons to use on him:Snow Cloud, Burning Cotton, Icicle Stab, Rock Chunk, Puff Blower. 'Cleaver Man' He will charge up his sword for a second or two, then unleash a wave of energy that you can either jump over or slide under, depending on where he strikes. He can also dash straight out at you while pointing his sword out in a Lunge-like fashion. After a while, he will jump in the air, and when he lands, a shock wake will generate on the ground that can damage you. Weapon: Cleaver Sword Good Weapons to use on him:Electric Storm, Inferno Shot, Blizzard, Sunshine Beam, Heavy Cannon. 'Aiming Man' There are three platforms to stand on in this battle, much like Peg asolta Eclair in Mega Man Zero 4. Falling off will make Mega Man suffer a most unfortunate fate. Multiple Cursors fly around the screnn. If one locks on to Mega Man, Aiming Man will open fire. There is no recoil from this attack, highly decreasing the chances of falling off. Aiming Man can also generate a pulsar beam that goes straight out. Once it hits a wall, it spreads into 2 different pulsars, going in different directions. Weapon: Aiming Cannon Good Weapons to use on him:Flurry Icicle(it can destroy the cursors), Nimbus Volt, Rock Chunk Chunk, Star Storm. 'Marine Man' Marine man attacks by shooting torpedoes. They can be destroyed with a Mega Buster shot, but can move fast. If one of his torpedoes aims for the ground, it will create a tornado. He can also create a tornado forming around his body that will suck in any nearby foes(mainly Mega Man). The whole arena is underwater, allowing Mega Man to make big jumps. But, unlike Mega Man 8, Mega Man no longer has the ability to swim. Weapon: Marine Tornado. Good Weapons to use on him. Items 'Super Adapter Parts' Foot Part:'''Slide is changed to a dash. But, unlike Bass, X, Zero, etc. a jump dash is not performable. Found in Cleaver Man's stage. '''Foot Extender: Enables a Jump Dash. Found in Flurry Man's stage. Arm Part: Charge shot becomes the rocket knuckle, and can break through certain blocks. Found in Chunk Man's Stage. Arm Extender: The Super Rocket Buster! Found in Aiming Man's stage. Head Part: Weapon Energy slowly increases on full HP. Found in Marine Man's stage. Head Extender: Normal Special weapons no longer take weapon energy, and combinations only take 2 energy to use. Found in Nimbus Man's stage. Body Part: Body Extender: Weapons All weapons share the same energy bar. Regular weapons take 1 energy, while combinations take 3. Combinations that take 6 energy are marked with *. Flurry Icicle: An icicle shot that can travel through multiple enimies. It can also freeze water, lava, and certain enemies. Nimbus Volt:A thunder shot that splits in three separate volts on contact with an enemy or wall. It can also activate certain switches and magnets. Inferno shot: Mega Man shoots his fist out flaming. If it does not hit anything, then it returns to you and will not take energy. It can also set fire to plants. Rock Chunk:Shoots a rock that breaks in 4 pieces on contact with an enemy. Can be charged to do more damage and split in 8 pieces instead of 4. Nuclear Bomb: A bomb attack effected by gravity, much like Aqua Ball. The explosion spreads either horizontal or vertical, depending on colour. It can also break blocks. Cleaver Sword: Extends a sword out in front of Mega Man and does not break until contact with an enemy. It can also cut ropes. Aiming Cannon: Shoots out a marker that keeps going straight until it hits an enemy. It locks on to the enemy and all of Mega Man's shots home on to the subject. You can switch weapons while the cursor is on the enemy. It works on certain bosses, and can find secret passages, like the Helmet upgrade from Mega Man X2. Marine Tornado: A big tornado appears in front of Mega Man, dealing lots of damage. Unlike previous installations in the Mega Man universe, bosses do not have specific weaknesses. However, Weapons and combinations that work best are listed on the bosses page. Secrets *Each Version has it's own special item included with the game. The Wii Game comes with an exclusive classic controller. The PS handheld(PSP & PSV) versions can be bought in a special combination with Mega Man Powered Up. The DS & 3DS versions have special touch controls that are used to combine diferent weapons and come with Mega Man Official Complete works by Udon.The PS3 version & XBox360 versions have Wi-fi Multiplayer *Mega Man: the wily wars is unlockable in all versionsof the game by using every combination of weapons. Differences between the unlockable Mega Man the Wily Wars are as follows: #The Charge Shot and slide are added to all of the games. However, because of this, the regular shot from the Mega Buster is heavily reduced. #Elec Man and Ice Man's attacks do only 5 damage instead of the original 10. #Most weapon designs have been changed(e.g. Electric Beam is now a ball of electricity, but is still used the same way.) #The European version no longer has slow music. #The Blue Rush glitch has been fixed. #The Magnet Beam does not require the Super Arm to reach any more. #More checkpoints have been added to the wily stages, especially stage 2 in Mega Man 1. #The Magnet Missile Glitch has been fixed. #HP bars & weapon menus have different designs, much like RockMan Complete Works. #Opening Scenes, like in Mega Man 6, have been added. #Much like Powered Up, a difficulty has been added. Easy, Normal, or Hard. Easy cuts all damage in half received and doubles all damaged given. Hard mode doubles all damage received and removes certain platforms. *All the Boss AI's are the same as in the original game they appear in, rather than in The Wily Wars remake. Notifications This article is still under construction by GadgetJax. Check every once in a while to see the changes. Category:Conceptual fan games